Lost in the Woods
by 2dragonkat
Summary: Semisequel to 'The Art of CLeaning Guns' but can be read alone. JayneSimon. Sumup: Doing a job, job goes sour, our heroes go into hiding, followed by some 'stuff' and our typical Captain Reynolds entrance. BTW I fixed the link, sorry about that folks


Title: Lost in the Woods

Rated: R for langusge (and smut but I took that out...stupid rules)

Disclaimer: Joss Whedon is the man and I worship his godliness.  
WC: 3,777  
Summary: Doing a job...job goes sour...our heroes go into hiding...followed by some smut (though omitted because this site is silly like that)...and our typical Captain Reynolds entrance.

AN: So this fic is kinda a sequel to my first post (The Art of Cleaning Guns) but done in Jayne's pov, though it can totally be read as a one shot. I'm thinking of actually making an ark out of this, telling different stories in their relationship. Tell me what ya think about that.

Reviews would be lovely. I'd like to know if people are enjoying my writing or if I'm just wasting my time. So please, please review.

And now on with the story…

…Wait!!!!!!! I have to give out a huge round of applause to my beta **noandwhere**. You rock my socks darlin'. Thanks so much for the help

'I'm gonna kill Mal if I survive this,' was Jayne's first thought as he smashed himself against the molding wall of their temporary hideout, listening to the heavy footfalls of Alliance soldiers running past the rundown building. Their hideout was nothing more than a shack in an abandoned village on the outskirts of the town Blackhills on the boarder moon Hampton. Well the village wasn't so much abandoned but was hit by Reavers, Jayne could tell by the blood stains on the walls across from him and bones scattered in the corner.

'No, I'm gonna torture Mal, feed him to Reavers, then kill him,' Jayne rethought as he pressed himself and his companion closer to the wall, hoping the footfalls would fade soon and the two of them could find a better spot to lay low until this whole mess blew over. When is anyone on Serenity going to learn that nothing ever goes smooth for them and their jobs, questionable or not.

The day had started out promising though. They landed on Hampton with just some minor shakes and bumps, so Serenity was feeling good. Mal said the moon was out of the Alliance's reach, so it was okay for the Doc and his sister to leave the ship and explore a bit, as long as they kept a low profile. It seemed though the Doc was getting antsy to do something to help out since there hadn't been an injury in about 3 months, so Simon insisted he help with the job. Any other day Jayne was sure Mal would've said no, but today wasn't that day. Mal had boasted about how sweet and simple this drop off was gonna be. Mal and Zoe would go haggle with the buyers while Jayne buried the cargo in a spot the Captain had picked. This trade was similar to their drop-off with Patience on Whitefall, but without the trouble of anyone desiring to shoot each other…or so Mal said.

Jayne had grinned to himself when Simon volunteered to help, since Jayne knew Simon would be saddling up with him since they didn't want to risk anyone recognizing a fugitive. Even though the Alliance wasn't on this moon didn't mean these people didn't sometimes look at the most wanted list, hoping to get some reward. This had opened up a perfect opportunity for the mercenary. Jayne had been trying for weeks now to get him and Simon alone so they could finally resolve the sexual tension between them but someone always happened to interrupt them just when Jayne was about to pull the blushing doctor into a kiss. But that was neither here nor there.

Jayne had grinned wolfishly when Mal told the Doc he would help Jayne with the cargo, saying even though Simon was allowed off ship didn't mean he should wander around town. Blackhills was full of desperate people, and even if they didn't recognize him as a fugitive, his clothes alone screamed he didn't belong there. Simon had looked at Jayne with widening eyes before blushing and turning away. Jayne was sure that more than just the job would go smoothly today.

So after touching down Mal and Zoe headed into town along with everyone else, though Inara took the time to cover River in a couple of shawls so she wouldn't be recognized. Simon had looked longingly after them before squaring his shoulders and turning back to Jayne, though his resolve faltered at the hungry look on the big man's face. Simon turned towards the cargo and stuttered something about how they should get to work. Jayne didn't really hear him, preferring to stare at that tight little backside perfectly displayed to him as Simon bent over to pick up some of the cargo. Oh yes, things are gonna go real smooth.

They loaded up the Mule in silence before grabbing some shovels and heading away from the town to the nearby hills. Just on the other side was a deserted valley, a perfect spot to hide the cargo. The traveled just over the crest of the hill and parked the mule before getting to work. Of course while they worked Jayne took the opportunity to do a little groping of the good doctor's buttocks and make some snide comments about getting dirty. By the time the cargo was buried Jayne was sure the Doc was warming up to him, even responding a bit. Jayne shoved his shovel in the ground when they were done and marched up to Simon, pushing their sweaty bodies flush together. Simon had looked up, surprised and aroused before Jayne wrapped a big arm around his neck and pulled their lips together. It was a hard and messy kiss, with teeth bumping and tounges roughly stroking together. Jayne dropped his big hands to Simon's ass and pulled him forward, bringing their hips tightly together, letting their mutual erections rub and nestle together between the heat of their bodies. Their kisses were frantic and passionate, Simon not being able to stay still, rubbing against Jayne, touching his muscles on his neck and arms, swirling his tongue around the mercenary's mouth.

Simon froze after a few minutes though and Jayne knew that his brain had caught up with his body. He was prepared for this, knowing the Doc would need a lot of convincing to break down all those proper prissy walls. Simon tore his mouth away from Jayne and started struggling and pushing away from his hold, spouting things like "it's wrong" and "we shouldn't." Jayne kept his hold on the smaller man; not willing to give up on what could possibly quite an interesting relationship.

What Jayne wasn't prepared for was a well placed kick to his shin which distracted him enough to loosen his hold so the Doc could push away from him.

What Jayne really wasn't prepared for was for the Doc to trip backwards over a rock and with the momentum he had from pushing away from Jayne, start tumbling down the steep side of the hill towards the valley.

Jayne watched frozen to the spot as Simon fell like a rag doll down the slope, but the shock didn't last long as he immediately took off after the doctor. Fear gripped his gut in a chokehold as Jayne stumbled after Simon, realizing in a very deep and dark part of his mind that Simon wasn't just a good fuck if Jayne felt this way about seeing him in danger. Simon finally came to a stop at the bottom of the slope with Jayne right behind him, not realizing he had been shouting "Simon" at the top of his lungs.

Before Jayne reached the doctor, Simon was already rising from his position on the ground, shaking his head a bit. Jayne was at his side in an instant, wrapping an arm around Simon's waist and helping him stand. Through his harsh breathing Jayne managed to ask if Simon was okay. Simon had slowly raised his head and gave him a weak smile, responding he was just bumped up a bit but nothing serious. Jayne sagged at the news and pulled Simon closer, not saying a thing but thankful he was okay. Simon hesitantly returned the hug before looking at the mercenary and letting his smile grow. Jayne smiled back before leaning close, hoping for another kiss. But Simon's expression changed from happy to afraid too quickly for Jayne's liking. He was hoping Simon wasn't afraid of him, even after his tumble. But…Simon wasn't looking at him…he was looking at something over his shoulder. Jayne was confused. What was so bad to make Simon freeze up like that. Jayne glanced back over his shoulder.

OH …

Not 100 yards from them was an Alliance camp.

It wasn't possible. Mal said this rock was clear of Alliance, that's why it was such an ideal spot to make he drop. It could be though Mal hadn't known about this. The camp looked relatively new judging by the upturned dirt surrounding it. It was also well hidden and the deposits of different metals in the hills would make it undetectable, though these facts didn't lessen Jayne's anger at Mal.

This was bad.

Jayne assessed the situation quickly seeing it was a small group of soldiers, maybe 30 or so. And it also looked like Simon and Jayne hadn't been spotted, the soldiers were still busy or looking the other way. Without looking away Jayne had whispered to the Doc they were to move as quietly and quickly as possible in the opposite direction of the camp. Simon nodded and tightened his arms around Jayne for a moment before letting go. Jayne mimicked his actions before they both started walking backwards, keeping an eye on the camp, ready to make a break for it if they were spotted.

What neither of them expected was to run into a soldier that was scouting around the area.

Jayne reacted quickly and took the man out with a knee to the gut and an uppercut to the face before the soldier could sound the alarm. Jayne then grabbed a shocked Simon and made a run for it, sprinting away from the camp and the hill where the cargo was, heading to another hill and charging up it, keeping a tight hold on Simon's hand. Simon gasped out that the soldier probably recognized him, from the look in his eyes. Jayne grunted in acknowledgement, he had thought so too. Probably any Alliance soldier would because Simon and River were either at or near the top of the 'Most Wanted by the Government' list.

They made it to the top of the hill before they heard the pursuit of soldiers, guns shots whizzing by before they made it over the hill and ran as fast as they could through some woods, hoping the trees would give them some cover. They ran for several minutes more before they came to an abandoned village. Jayne quickly made a detour to a shack and threw Simon in before following. It was one room so Jayne hoped that if they plastered themselves against the wall next to the door when a soldier glanced in they wouldn't be seen. If the soldier came all the way in they were finished, even Jayne couldn't take all those fully armed soldiers.

A few very tense minutes passed before the distant thump of feet was heard followed by shouts to find the fugitive and his companion. Simon pressed closer to Jaye and the wall as the footsteps drew closer and the soldiers entered the village. One man, the one most likely in charge shouted to his men to check the houses. Both Jayne and Simon froze, barely breathing as the door to their shack opened and the barrel of a gun was seen. Jayne felt Simon grasp his hand and lace their fingers together. Jayne squeezed the smooth, sweaty hand in his, never taking his eyes off the gun.

No more than a few seconds passed before the gun retreated and the door closed. "All clear over here," said the soldier who had looked in, similar calls coming up from other parts of the village. The man in charge cursed when the fugitive wasn't found and said they would move on, they didn't want to fall behind.

The sound of feet heading away from the town was heard as the soldiers moved away. Simon relaxed against Jayne and started to move from the wall but Jayne tightened his hold on the doctor's hand, pulling him back against him. Jayne shook his head when Simon looked at him curiously but then the doctor nodded in understanding. They settled against each other and waited, making sure no soldiers were left behind to check if they really were in the village.

About ten minutes later Jayne was ready to think the coast was clear until he heard the crackling of a walkie-talkie coming to life, a voice asking if they were there. The soldier that had apparently stayed behind said no since no one had come out. The voice on the other end said to return to camp with his team while the others kept searching the area. "Affirmative," the soldier said, clicking off his walkie-talkie. "You heard the Captain, move out."

More stomping was heard going in the opposite direction, towards the Alliance camp. Both Jayne and Simon finally sagged in relief as they both slid down the wall and sat down leaning against one another, with Simon's head on Jayne's shoulder and Jayne's head on top of the doctor's. They both sighed together, thankful they had not been caught. They stayed sitting like that for a few minutes as Jayne tried to think of a way out. They couldn't leave the shack because they were likely to be caught by the soldiers in the surrounding area. What was worst is that Jayne had left his own walkie-talkie back at the Mule so they had no way to contact Serenity and give them the situation. Jayne also worried if the Alliance soldiers would find the Mule and the cargo in their search for them. That certainly wouldn't go down well with the Captain.

All Simon and Jayne could do with the situation was lay low in this town for a couple of hours and hope they weren't caught before then. By then the sun will have set and they could use the cover of darkness to get back to Serenity. "We're gonna lay low until it's nice and dark out there, okay Doc," Jayne said as he pulled himself away from Simon and stood up. Simon nodded but stayed sitting on the floor as Jayne looked out the window, checking for any trace of the Alliance. But except for some boot prints in the dirt they were well and truly alone.

Jayne looked at their surroundings, trying to judge the best way to get back to Serenity with the most cover. Heading west would let them stay in the forest longer and then they could head due north and they'll probably run into the ship (as long as she hasn't moved). He nearly had a heart attack and practically took off Simon's head whipping around when the doctor had silently come up behind him and wrapped his arms around Jayne's middle. Simon looked sheepishly up at him and Jayne let out his breath in a whoosh of air that made Simon's bangs dance. They stared at each other for a few tense moments before Simon reached up and wrapped his arms around Jayne's neck, but other than that he didn't move. It was Jayne's move now. Jayne stared hard at Simon, seeing determination, affection, lust and fear warring in his eyes. He moved his hands up from his sides and placed them on Simon's hips, pulling the man closer so their breaths tickled each other's chins. "You sure about this doc," Jayne whispered, never breaking eye contact.

Simon hesitated but he swallowed and replied in a husky voice, "Yes. I don't want to waste whatever time I have left because of some stupid values that mean nothing way out here. So do something Jayne before I change my mind."

"Okay then Doc. But I ain't gonna let ya push me away this time. I don't want ya getting hurt," Jayne replied, leaning down and capturing Simon's smile with his own.

(AN: If you want the uncensored version (which I know some of you do) go to http:// community . livejournal . com / jayne (underspace) simon / 64028 . html (take out the spaces) tis is my first smut scene but I think I did pretty well considering...)

It was only when Jayne realized his legs were trembling because of holding up most of their weight and not his orgasm did they move, though their movement consisted only of sliding down the wall. Jayne was kneeling with Simon's legs now down around the mercenary's waist allowing them to wrap their arms around each other more easily. They leaned against each other and the wall, kissing lazily as they came down from their orgasm induced high.

"Right about now I should be sayin I hope I'm not interrupting, but I ain't that kinda man. Not to mention you two are done now so it's kinda pointless."

"Always straight to the point aren't you Sir."

"Of course Zoe. Would you have me any other way?"

"…I'm not going to answer that Sir."

Jayne was pissed. So incredibly pissed he could take his gun and shot Mal in the balls. He was so PISSED…and a little embarrassed…But way more pissed. Of course Mal would pick the moment to save them to be right at the time Jayne was prepping to convince the doc they should do this more regularly, maybe even start bunking together and doing couple like things. But now his plan was ruined. Now the doctor has been brought back to reality and so embarrassed and mortified at being caught (judging by his haste to get dressed) that Jayne would probably have to wait at least two weeks before he could get the doc back in this lazy, agreeable, super sexy self he is after a good orgasm. 'I'm gonna kill Mal,' Jayne thought again as he pulled his pants and shirt on, jamming his feet into his boots. Jayne angrily grabbed his gun and holster, buckling it around his waist, thinking all his progress was wasted.

He looked up to see Mal and Zoe exit the doorway, Zoe calling Wash to say they found their wayward crewmen. Simon was headed to the door but just before he left he turned his head to look at Jayne. His cheeks were still flushed with embarrassment but his eyes were not. They were smoldering with lust and a little something extra, and he smiled at him. Jayne smirked back; it looked like he wouldn't have to wait at all before getting back into Simon's pants.

Now how to go about explaining this to Mal and his Ma…

Well that's just a story for another time.


End file.
